


Concert Chorus

by ArsenicWritings



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Oral Play, Semipublic, Tit job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArsenicWritings/pseuds/ArsenicWritings
Summary: Lúcio invited Hana to one of his concerts at Numbani, neither one of them expected the night to turn out like how it did.





	

The invitation was an innocent one, a fun wonderful night with Lúcio at one of his bigger concerts located in Numbani. None of his roaring fans minded the famous DJ bringing along a fellow celebrity like D.va to sit in the DJ booth with him as he performed; Hana had half a mind to live stream the event but as the music started she got too lost in the beat of the music to even act on the idea. The flashing, strobing lights that faded between shades of green, the beat of music with the thump of feet pounding away in dance on the floor below them, Hana understood why Lúcio enjoyed doing live events so much. After the last mission they had went on, it was nice to see him cut back and get into his element as a music producer. Hana leaned against the side of the booth, her body swaying slightly to the music as she watched Lúcio work the soundboards like a madman. She always had a thing for him, even before they met because of Overwatch- his music was something that drew her in but his personality was something else… Their relationship started out friendly but over time Hana and Lúcio grew so close that they were nearly inseparable. She even grew to love the embarrassing nicknames he gave her, several sweet words in Portuguese she never quite understood.

Looking up from one of the soundboards during a song transition, Lúcio smiled up at her and shouted over the music. “Liking the music so far bunny?” At his words, Hana moved a bit closer so he wouldn’t have to practically scream and she draped an arm over his shoulder. “Great tunes like always! When did you even have time to make these songs?” She spoke close to his ear so he could hear her over the bass blaring through the speakers not even four feet from them. He rubbed at the back of his neck with a sweet smile, their faces just inches apart in the dim flashing space of the booth. “During some short downtime between missions. Can’t let down the fans bun.” He turned to look back at the dancing bodies that filled the floor below, dances looking stuttered due to the flashing lights that illuminated everything at odd times. Pressing a button on the console, he shouted through a mic located next to him. “Y’all ready to break it down?! Let’s do this!” He then cranked the music up a notch and slammed his hand down on the soundboard to load up one of his faster and bassier songs from the playlist.

Hana nodded her head to the beat as she let her eyes close, the world just a dismal flash of color behind her eyelids. As she stood there, Lúcio couldn’t help but admire her in the dim lighting. To him, she was utterly amazing; a soldier young to defend her country from an omnic war, a world class gamer who could beat anyone anyday, an amazing hero and an amazing woman… Man he couldn’t help but adore that smile she had when she listened to his music, that laugh she did when he told a bad joke, or the way her body just felt so right close to his. That last thought left him blushing, turning his head quickly to look down at his hands resting on the booth top.   
Slowly he turned his head back up and was about to look at her once more. “Hey Hana I-” His words were cut off quickly by a pair of soft lips covering his own… Hana- Hana was kissing him! At first he locked up, unsure what to do- should he go along with it? Did she mean to do this? Where should he put his hands? But all those thoughts settled quickly when Hana guided his hands to her hips as she wrapped her arm around his shoulder, the hand that guided his face towards the kiss still resting on his cheek. Eventually Lúcio found himself melting into the kiss, his arms naturally wrapping around her waist to pull her closer as he eyes closed. The kiss kept soft and sweet for a few moments before Hana lead Lúcio into the wall behind him, the kiss deepening considerably as they pressed against the wall.  
Thankfully for the both of them with how the lights strobed, no one could really see into the booth so no one in the crowd of thousands saw the celebrity pair lip-locked in a heated kiss. Surprisingly it was Lúcio who first dared to let his tongue glide across her lips almost timidly but Hana quickly reciprocated, easing her tongue to tangle with his. Hana gently gripped a fistful of his dreads in her hand, pressing herself more firmly against him as his hands moved from her waist to her ass so slowly. The finally broke when the pair needed air, the two gasping and panting softly while staring into each other’s eyes for a moment. With a little snicker and a wicked smile, Hana dove her face into the crook of Lúcio’s neck causing him to gasp as she took a mouth full of his tender flesh between her lips. The groan that erupted from him was surprisingly deep as Hana sucked gently on the skin causing a lovely hickey to bloom on the side of his neck that’d surely stay for a good few days. A free hand roamed gently up the side of his shirt, her fingers tracing gently along the outline of his abs only to lightly scratch her nails along the taut muscle. Hana always knew how to drive Lúcio crazy, but damn this was a whole new level with no mercy in sight.   
When Hana pulled away from his neck with a wet little smack of her lips, she giggled softly and ran her thumb along the new bruises. Her eyes roamed over his sweating and panting frame, only to see the very noticeable bulge from the front of his baggy pants. Hana bit her lip and mumbled a curse in her native tongue, before peeking back out at the crowd. 

“Do you wanna… Y’know… Go somewhere more private?” The question wasn’t only one asking if he’d like to continue, but one asking for his permission, making sure he was okay with the idea.   
Lúcio cleared his throat and nodded bashfully, reaching behind her to load up the next few songs before taking her hand into his to lead her off stage around the back without anyone noticing. The only real ‘private’ place was the storage area that had most of the amps and stereo projectors, a cluttered area where the music sounded muffled but still so loud. This wasn’t how either thought the night would turn out…

Once inside the room with the door locked, Lúcio bashfully stammered out, “Hana, y-you sure bout this? I mean… We don’t have to if you don’t want to-” His eyes went wide when he saw the girl of his secret affections in front of him quickly tossing off her baggy pink hoodie revealing a black bra.   
He was guilty of thinking about situations like this but seeing the real deal was miles above what he thought about.   
“Does that answer your question?” She smiled, slipping her hand back into his with a firm squeeze.   
Lúcio smiles softly and nods, reaching out to gently hold her face in the palm of his hand. “Bun i’m down if you are but… Kinda missing rubbers. Wasn’t uh, expecting this.” He rest her forehead against hers, an arm wrapping around her waist.   
Hana shrugged slightly, her chest pressing into his. “I don’t either, but there is still a lot we can do.” She winked, pressing a quick peck to his lips before leaning back slightly.   
“Hurry up and get naked, don’t wanna keep me waiting do you?” She batted her eyes and turned her back to him, already shimming down the skintight pants she wore leaving Lúcio awestruck once more.   
Snapping out of it, he frantically began to unbuckle his pants to toss them off to the pile of clothes she made along with his tanktop with his signature logo. 

This left the two just in their underwear, Lúcio obviously pitching a tent in his tight green boxer briefs that left him bashfully smiling at her. Hana couldn’t help but stare at it as she struggled to strip off her bra, a slight mild annoyance coming from her bright idea to wear something complicated with far too many straps. He couldn’t help but laugh and walk forward, beginning to help Hana free of the restricting black bralet until it finally tumbled to the floor. Before Lúcio could ask what she wanted to do, Hana was already leading the way by leaning up to pull him into another heated kiss that turned into a full on make out while heated hands sought out the flesh of each other. Her hands ran her fingers down the divots of his hips before cupping the bulge through the fabric, her palm slowly running along the length of it. His hands timidly grasped the smaller handful of her breast, running his thumb along the swell of it to tease her nipple. The heavy petting and subtle grind against one another left the both breathless. Hana gently pushed him back to lay on the ground, giving him a loving kiss the whole way down until he rested against the shag black carpeting. She gently straddled his hips, giving a slow grind down into him causing the pair to shudder from the feeling of the clothed friction against each other’s awaiting sex. 

Lúcio reached up to grasp her hips, giving a firm squeeze to her ass while he arched his hips up to grind harder against her causing Hana to groan softly. This was the first time in awhile he had felt such an urgent desire for someone, and not in a million years did he think he would it be for Hana. To see her, a picture of beauty straddling him looking beautiful in the way her face was flushed and how she softly groaned each time they grind together in blissful friction. He was so damn crazy about her… The clothed friction was nice, but he decided to be the bold one for once- reaching down, he ran his index and middle finger slowly along the wet spot along her panties which elicited a surprised yet eager moan from her. 

‘Okay, this is a good sign, she’s not pulling back… C’mon man you’ve got this…’ 

Taking a deep breath and shoving back any worried thoughts, he moved the side of her panties out of the way and carefully dragged his thumb down along her clit with a teasing grind. Hana’s hips bucked upwards causing her to practically squeal, her hands reaching out to grip onto his shoulders as she brought her body down into his eagerly awaiting more. Her noises were encouragement enough for him to continue on, rubbing his thumb along her clit in slow circles as his index finger rang along the length of her slit that grew wetter by the second. Her nails began to gently dig into his back as his thumb quickened, the tip of his index finger prodding at her entrance before slowly easing in producing a gasp from Hana. Lúcio was so gentle and slow with her, treating her like a treasure he might break despite the fact Hana was a soldier, a seasoned war hero… It was nice to be pampered from time to time.   
Eventually Lúcio brought Hana up towards his mouth as he laid back down fully, running his tongue lavishly along her pussy only to suck her clit into his mouth causing her back to arch. His fingers joined the mix once again, two stretching out her hole brilliantly in a steady rhythm as he lapped at her clit like he was starving. Her thighs twitched and cradled his head as she held a fistful of his dreads, her wails and moans growing louder by the second.   
"Ah, Shi-bal… L-Lúcio” She moaned, her native tongue dipping into her cries that grew louder as he added in a third finger. Hana tipped her head up towards the ceiling, grinding herself down into his tongue and fingers as she played with her left nipple betwixt her fingers.   
“S-so good… Y-you’re great Lúcio… jol-la…” Her murmurs of encouragement was all he needed to put in all of his effort, his free hand keeping her legs spread as he battered her clit with his tongue- fingers moving with deeply within her with the speed of his tongue. All of his efforts had her shaking harshly, her moans loud cries that she hoped the distant music would drown. Pushing herself down into him once more, she orgasmed with a startled cry as her hips moved frantically with his tongue and fingers- eagerly riding out the waves of pleasure.   
When she finally came down from her orgasm, she raised herself on wobbly legs off of Lúcio to rest beside him while panting heavily. He laid there with a large blissed smile, lips wet from her juices and his boner still pitching the biggest tent. Hana gasped at the sight of it, moving down to his waist to free it from his boxer briefs much to Lúcio’s relief. “Shit sorry… Didn’t mean to leaving you hanging.” She murmured sweetly as she leaned down to kiss the tip of his leaking prick, the sensation causing him to gasp.  
“I-it’s okay. L-liked seeing you like… caralho…” He groaned, his eyes closing lazily as she licked the tip greedily. Grasping his girthy cock around the base, she slowly began to move her hand along the length.   
“Well you did so well and were so nice… I think you deserve the same.” She giggled before taking the tip into her mouth only to find minor trouble fitting the rest in without gagging quite heavily. It wasn’t the fact he was too long, but it was the fact she’d never been with someone so girthy.   
‘Next time… Next time i’ll make sure to give him the best head of his life…’ She thought to herself before removing her mouth entire much to his dismay and whines.   
Turning around to face him, she leaned down and placed the leaking cock between her breasts. Looking right up at him, she began to work the length up and down with each breast, all the while licking at the tip. It wasn’t just the feeling on his cock that made this great, it was the look in her eye as she looked up at him that drove him crazier. Every time she went down, he couldn’t help himself but to thrust upwards towards her with a groan. This rhythm continued, gradually picking up the pace until she was practically milking his cock with her breasts.   
“Damn look at you… So sexy.” Hana murmured encouragingly as more precum smeared across her breasts, her tongue eagerly lapping up what she could from the tip. The compliments fueled his fire, his thrusts building up as the felt the coil of fire beginning to burn in the pit of his stomach.   
“Fodasse… Close.” Lúcio groaned heavily, biting onto one of his knuckles and closing one eye as his hips continued to eagerly jump towards Hana. She noticed the visible twitching grow, but what she didn’t expect was the load that came forth nearly getting into her eye. As he emptied himself out onto her breasts he sighed and groaned, his only words were of his native tongue and broken english. Once he finished, he opened his eyes to peer down at her and was surprised to see just how much had covered her. Bashfully he sat up, reaching for his shirt quickly.   
“H-hana! Sorry… D-didn’t mean to uh…” He stammered as she laughed, taking his shirt from him to wipe some of the cum off from her cheek.   
“It’s okay!... But you got it in my hair too. You owe me dinner… and a game night.” She smiled up at him, cleaning the rest off herself the best she could.  
He reached over to her, pulling her close to himself before placing a kiss on her cheek. “Deal. Just gotta finish that concert first.”


End file.
